


a note of appreciation for all of you

by theatre_kid_next_door



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatre_kid_next_door/pseuds/theatre_kid_next_door
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	a note of appreciation for all of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocdranboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/gifts), [B_R_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/gifts), [YellowMustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/gifts), [i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/gifts), [ConsiderableColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableColors/gifts), [cecropia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecropia/gifts).



hello! you! over there! yeah, you. the one who makes my face light up when i read one of your fics! if i gifted this to you, take this as a I Love You. and even if your username isn't in the list above, this is still a gift for you because you deserve it! if you found this, you're an amazing writer. if you don't write, then you're still amazing because you support writers and stuff! that's great! you are doing a FANTASTIC job! what's going on in the world right now isn't easy, and you are ALIVE and BEAUTIFUL and THRIVING! i love you ALL and i hope you're having a great day! remember to hydrate and take care of yourselves! ok bye! have an amazing day!


End file.
